New Year's Decisions
by imaginativefig
Summary: Lestrade and Molly spend some time together on New Year's Day. Short and cute fluff with a kitten.


Rrrrawr the dead account rises! Found this on my hard drive, figured it might as well sit out here in cyberspace where someone might get a smile out of it. Fluffy, sugary sweet fluff. Lestrolly cuz that's how I roll. Not beta'd or Britpicked, so if you see something, say something.

* * *

**New Year's Decisions**

The grey dawn was lightening into an icy, equally grey day when Greg Lestrade arrived home. Molly lay curled up on their bed, a ginger kitten cuddled against her middle. Greg smiled at the pair and loosened his tie, slipping it over his head. As he changed out of his work clothes, Molly stirred, then looked up sleepily from atop the fluffy white duvet.

"I thought you had to work?"

"No, Hanson came in. Wanted the overtime, and I don't fancy a double shift on New Year's as much as I used to."

He climbed in bed next to his wife. "Shift over."

"Can't. Don't wake our baby… he'll start running crazy again. He attacked that bit of string after I got home, then raced up and down the hall for 30 minutes straight. After he has a nap he'll probably get up and do it all over again."

Lestrade leaned over her and stroked the sleeping kitten's head. "Our baby… For such an attractive mum, he's a bit funny looking, isn't he?"

"Oh don't say that, I think he's got your eyes."

Her husband's arm settled on Molly's waist, pulling her back against him. She sighed with happiness at his solid warmth. This was how the holidays ought to be spent.

"I think we're gonna have to try again."

"Hm?"

"We didn't do such a good job with this baby, maybe second time's the charm."

She murmured into the pillow, eyes still shut. "Toby would never stand for another kitten, I think he'd run away. Or at least leave some gifts in your shoes in protest."

"That's not quite what I meant. This baby, can't exactly play football with him, can we? Or teach him things, like painting or science."

"Well you could try to teach Oscar to paint, but I'm not sure he wants to learn."

He chuckled deep in his throat the way she loved. He always laughed at her jokes, even the bad ones. He said it was cute when she told a bad joke.

Molly turned over, carefully, to avoid disturbing the cat. She studied Greg's face; tired dark eyes, extra stubble he hadn't had the energy to shave before going to bed. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"I mean, don't you want children? At some point?"

She looked down, putting a tentative hand to his chest and fingering the soft blue t-shirt he wore. Her reply was quiet, and Greg had difficulty reading her tone. "Yes, I'd like a baby someday." He felt a little anxious, maybe this wasn't the right time…they'd only been married a year on Tuesday.

He tried to clarify his meaning. "And I know you love your job, I'd never ask you to give it up completely. Even with you working part-time, we'd have enough to live on, if we keep to a budget." He watched her face; it was a little flushed. "Just think about it, yeah?"

She nodded without looking up at his face.

His smile faded a little, grew wistful. He felt like he needed to say something else, explain. "Carolyn couldn't have any. Which was fine with her, she always said she got enough of children at work every day. Don't blame her really, teaching other people's unruly children for long hours every day is hard work. But I like kids, and you'd be great with them of course."

They were silent for a few beats. _Right-o Greg, bringing up the ex to your new wife, brilliant idea. _

"Gregory Lestrade, are you trying to tell me that you married me for my young, healthy, child-bearing age body?" She was trying to frown sternly, but Molly was a bad faker. Her lips were twitching with suppressed mirth.

"Oh!" He laughed outright this time. then threw a glance over his beautiful wife. "Yeah, definitely. That and a few other things." A kiss landed on her collarbone, and he grinned at her mischievously.

"I suppose we'd better get started then." Molly's hand slipped downward from his chest and she gave him a kiss. Greg broke it in surprise.

"What, NOW?"

"Got a better idea of how to spend this chilly New Year's Eve?"

"Uh, no." She really was not helping him in the idea-having department, tangling her legs with his in that way.

"Besides, I wouldn't want you to have to bear the shame of such a funny-looking child for any longer." The kitten was stretching and yawning in preparation for getting up.

"Wouldn't care what it looked like, if only it was ours." Greg slid a hand over Molly's lower belly with tender care and kissed it. She could definitely get used to that.

"Also I've been thinking about this for a couple of months already." Molly gave her husband an innocent look that turned into a cheeky smile in seconds.

Oscar purred and walked blithely over both of them. He was settling down again on Greg's face, but his owner wasn't having that.

The cat found himself scooped up and set outside the bedroom door in a moment. "Go on old boy, eat your food or lie on the sofa with Toby." The door shut. "Your mother and I have things to do."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, review if you please. :) Makes me feel like I've actually accomplished something, HA!


End file.
